


Day 4: Male bonding

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Basically, M/M, Multi, PWP, Spitroasting, The lads enjoying themselves, just porn, this is just porn, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge Day 4Spitroasting





	Day 4: Male bonding

Somewhere during the night, when he was stuck between his two best mates, Jeremy ramming his rod in his arse and James pushing himself in and out of his mouth, Richard’s shagged out brain suddenly provided him with an interesting thought.

He knew there were plenty of people out in the world… plenty of women, but quite a few men as well… that would pay good money to see the three of them go at it like this. They could make millions if they were to make a home movie or something. Not to mention that it was a deep dark secret kink of his to film him having sex with his mates. 

The only reason his brain was somewhat functional at the moment, was because he had already had two intense orgasms already, whereas James and Jeremy only had climaxed once. The first one had been when James surprised him with a very talented blowjob, before either of them had even started taking their clothes off. Richard had had big trouble keeping quiet, so Jeremy had stuffed his cock in Richard’s mouth to shut him up. 

That didn’t stop Richard from crying out from the intensity of his orgasm and if there was anyone in the crew not knowing what they were up to by then, they sure knew three minutes later, when it was Jeremy’s turn to climax, loudly, shooting his cum down Richard’s throat, making him gag, and not even having the decency to apologize for not giving word in advance. After that, James decided that the best way for him to reach orgasm, was to shag Richard until his legs stopped working. To be fair, they were both shouting by the end of that little session, Richard coming for the second time that night. 

Normally, they would all be exhausted after a workout like that. At least, that’s how it was in the past. But apparently, not tonight, and Richard thought he knew why. Whatever it was in that bottle that Jeremy had brought with him on this trip, it worked wonders for their libidos, and even though Richard couldn’t quite remember who made the first move (might have been him, actually), he was very glad that it happened. The three of them hadn’t been able to do this for a long time and for the life of him, he couldn’t recall why they ever stopped.

Neither of them being in their prime anymore didn’t stop his two mates from spit roasting him, though, working him like he was nothing but a sex toy, like they could go all night, and despite his whole body being exhausted from what felt like two hours of sex in various combinations, Richard was hard as a rock and would be panting like a bitch in heat if it weren’t for James’ knob abusing his mouth. The fact that he had accomplished climax twice made this whole experience something of a competition between James and Jeremy, to see which one of them would be the first to cum a second time.

It was hot as hell in the tent, barely big enough for two, and the smell of sweat and sex should probably not work as such a turn-on, but it was.

There was a small part of Richard that wondered what he had done to deserve this treatment; so far, he was the only one getting his arse plowed, with James and Jeremy taking turns using his mouth. Not that he was complaining, mind you, he loved being the center of attention in these situations, but it was always such a turn-on to see Jeremy and James together, or for him to do some proper shagging of his own, preferably pushing himself so deep inside James that May would feel it in his throat.

“Switch!” Jeremy said suddenly, pulling out with a sharp smack on Richard’s bum and James instantly left Richard’s mouth. Richard made a pitiful whine - they were taking too long! He choked back a moan as he felt James push inside his arse again with a low grunt even as Jeremy got on his knees before him. With a smirk, he ripped of the condom, then leaned back slightly against the pillows. There was no doubt what he wanted, but he proved it by putting his large hand on Richard's head, guiding him to his hard prick. Richard went willingly, eager to taste. 

The best form of male bonding, Richard thought to himself, and groaned deeply as James reached down and started pulling him off with expert movements and Jeremy started fucking his mouth hard and fast, determined to win. The very best!


End file.
